


My Love and I

by Beserk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald sneaks into Hogwarts to watch his lover sleep.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	My Love and I

Albus has always been beautiful to Gellert. From the moment he had first laid eyes on the older boy, Gellert had known that the Englishman was the sun, and that nothing else would ever be able to even come close to his light. 

So Gellert isn’t surprised that Al is beautiful to him now, of course he isn’t. He supposes that what he’s surprised by is how his mind managed to forget just _how_ magnificent Albus is in their four years of separation. As he stands over his former lover (is that what Albus is? It’s...he can’t think of him like that, it’s wrong, to the deepest part of his soul) sleeping in his bed, he can almost see the magic cackling around him, woven on Al’s skin, keeping him warm in the dark. In his sleep, Albus brings his magic around to protect him like a little child would hold on to its favourite toy. 

Gellert sneers. It’s not that he’s not pleased Albus feels safe-but Albus shouldn’t be huddled against anything. He is a breath-taking weapon of magic, given human flesh, just like Gellert himself. He is a superior being even to other magic-users, the most magnificent creature in the world. And yet he is so afraid. 

He had always been afraid, of his own power and his own desire to use it. Of his understanding of his own superiority. When they had been together, before his fucking siblings intervened, Gellert had managed to coax Al away from his fears. They never left him, but they were sequestered safely in the back of his mind, where they couldn’t interfere with their plans. 

They're back in full force, now. Al is _teaching at a_ _school_ to hide from his strength _._ Teaching fucking children while Gellert is out there working to create the world they had dreamed of together. He's doing all the heavy lifting in this relationship right now. 

Gellert smiles bitterly at the thought. His former lover, their relationship...his mind can’t seem to decide on how to classify Al. Al is his. His beautiful, wonderful, frustrating Albus. They will be together once the world is theirs, but are they together now? 

Sighing deeply, Gellert gets on his knees. He places his hands on the pillows next to Albus’s head. It had taken him four years to figure out how to overrun the magic surrounding Hogwarts, allowing him entrance into the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's private quarters. He's not even sure why exactly he had done it. To see his Al, yes-but then what? 

He wants to take Al. Take him away and lock him up somewhere far, far from everyone else. Somewhere that even magic can’t reach, somewhere where he can lay Al down on silk sheets and show him just who he belongs to and with. Somewhere Gellert can keep him until he _understands._

Understands that he doesn’t belong to Hogwarts, to his annoying little brother, to the memory of his sister. That he belongs to Gellert, that they had been created for one another and there was no one else in the world that could possibly love him as much as Gellert does. That no one could love him as rightly as Gellert did. 

He can’t, though. There is no way he can get his Al anywhere without the man fighting him. And Gellert is truly unsure who would win in a fight between them. There is so much he needs to get done, he can’t afford to be caught and put in some prison. 

The world would remain dirty if that happened, and he won’t be able to get his Al back that way. 

Gellert looks at Al, at the little wrinkles on his forehead. Those wrinkles mean he’s having an uncomfortable dream. Not nightmares-those make Al whimper in fear. Gellert always knows when Al is having a nightmare. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, or is frozen in his tracks while doing something, and he feels a horrible, sinking feeling in his stomach. That's Al having a nightmare. 

It’s a connection they have had since they met, the ability to sense one another’s magic, sense the other’s emotions no matter how far away they are. Gellert doesn't know if this connection comes from them being the two most powerful magic users currently alive, or if it’s because of their emotional connection. 

Al’s fingers tighten around his pillow. Gellert can sense the sinking feeling start in his gut. The dream is quickly turning into a nightmare. His Al is going to suffer again. 

Unable to stop himself, Gellert reaches out and shakes Al, just a bit, just to wake him up. God, the feeling of Al’s warm skin against his hand-this is, this is how they should be. The two of them should always be touching. 

Al's eyes flicker open, blue orbs staring up at Gellert. 

Gellert's breath hitches. The love and shock in Albus’s eyes make it physically difficult to stay in place, not steal Al away. 

“Gell....?” Al mumbles. 

Gellert swallows, and leans over, kissing Al’s lips, gently and fleetingly. 

“It’s just a dream, _mein_ _Schatz_ ,” He whispers. “It’s just a dream.” 

“A dream...” Al’s voice is longing. “Just a dream...” 

“Yes,” Gellert closes his eyes. 

“No,” Al says, slipping back into sleep. “I want you here...” 

Gellert stays at the bedside the entire night. Al’s nightmare doesn’t come back. 


End file.
